


Предсказуемые последствия

by KisVani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post Season 2, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Люцифер все же открылся Хлое и убедил ее в том, кто он, Мэйз и Аменадиэль такие. Хлоя не слишком этому рада.





	Предсказуемые последствия

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский хэдканон насчет Трикси, AU к концовке второго сезона.

Всю дорогу домой сердце Хлои билось как сумасшедшее.

Она думала, что разобьется, резко вывернув руль, что выпустит всю обойму в воздух, что будет топать ногами и хлопать дверью, что хотя бы закричит. Но, вместо этого, Хлоя спокойно доехала, привычно тихо поднялась по лестнице и вошла домой. Включила свет. Даже ключи оставила на положенном месте. Бросила сумку.

И только после этого упала на стул около кухонной стойки, разом лишившись всех сил.

Люцифер говорил ей правду.

Все время.

А она не верила.

Потому что тяжело было поверить, что она знакома с самим Дьяволом, который содержит клуб, а в свободное время работает консультантом в полиции. Или поверить в то, что соседка Хлои по квартире — демон. 

А ведь Трикси души не чаяла в них обоих. И в этом странном брате Люцифера. 

— Какая я идиотка, — Хлоя закрыла лицо ладонями.

Они говорили с самого начала. Даже не скрывались. 

— Мамочка, что такое? Ты плачешь?

Конечно, Трикси проснулась. Или ждала, когда мать вернется домой.

Хлоя подняла голову и взглянула на дочь. Та стояла босыми ногами на плитке, поджимая пальчики ног. Такая маленькая, невинная и беззащитная, одетая в пижаму с ангелочками, которую ей на Рождество, вместе с дорогущей куклой, подарил Люцифер. Еще и прокомментировал, что ангелы обычно более скучные, угрюмые и всем на свете недовольные, на что Аменадиэль явно обиделся.

— Обезьянка, — Хлоя слезла со стула и присела перед Трикси, — слушай меня внимательно. Мы уедем сегодня ночью далеко-далеко. Это будет особенное приключение.

Она ждала непонимания, вопросов или даже слез, но Трикси заулыбалась.

— Значит, Люцифер все-таки сделал тебе предложение? — спросила она, а потом нахмурилась и добавила: — Мам, но в свадебные путешествия ездят без детей.

Хлоя вздохнула.

— Нет, милая. Люцифер с нами не поедет… Понимаешь, я многого о нем не знала. И теперь открылись некоторые вещи. Очень плохие о нем и Мэйз. Потому мы должны уехать.

Теперь Трикси нахмурилась.

— Они передумали убивать Бога, честно. Если бы убили, мы бы точно узнали.

Хлоя опешила и пару раз моргнула.

— Бога? — переспросила она. — Люцифер хотел убить Бога и сказал тебе?

— Ну, не мне, — пожала плечами Трикси, — Люцифер хотел отправить свою маму в Рай, чтобы они с Богом уничтожили друг друга. Ты же знаешь, что Бог — папа Люцифера? Мэйз это не понравилось, но они решили не ссориться по этому поводу. Папа и мама Люцифера в конце концов все решили мирно, как и вы с папой. Просто разошлись.

Хлоя села на пол. Потому что не была уверена, удержится ли без дополнительной опоры.

— Они часто при мне всякое обсуждают, — продолжила Трикси. — А ты не знала про Люцифера? И про Мэйз? И про дядю Аменадиэля?

— А что ты про них знаешь? — осторожно спросила Хлоя.

— Ну, Аменадиэль — он ангел, правда, остался без сил и страшно из-за этого расстраивается, — принялась перечислять Трикси. — Мэйз — демон. Она на Хэллоуин ходила в своей маске… ну той, которая не человеческая. Она у нее тоже красивая. А Люцифер, он…

— Он Дьявол, — подсказала Хлоя. — Владыка Ада.

— Ага, — кивнула Трикси, — ему скучно стало, и он на Землю пришел. Мам, что с тобой? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Хлоя сама бы не отказалась узнать, что с ней. И что она чувствует.

— Почему ты мне не сказала? — спросила она. — И почему ты их не боишься?

Трикси положила руку ей на плечо и, со всей проникновенностью и серьезностью девятилетки, сказала:

— Они не стали никем другим. Ты же любишь Люцифера, Мэйз и Аменадиэля, правда?

— По поводу Аменадиэля не уверена, — ответила Хлоя.

— Ну вот и все, — сказала Трикси и зевнула. — Мам, я спать пойду. Укроешь меня?

— Да, посижу минутку и сразу приду…

Трикси кивнула и ушла к себе.

Сидеть одна в тишине Хлоя не смогла. Перепугав ее до смерти, зазвонил телефон.

Хлоя ожидала, что увидит имя Люцифера, но ей звонила Линда. Это в час-то ночи.

— Привет, я как раз думала, не записаться ли к тебе на прием, — сказала Хлоя.

— А я боялась, что ты уже пакуешь вещи, — ответила Линда, — так, стой, ты не пакуешь вещи?

— Нет. Он тебе сказал? Сказал, что расскажет мне?

Не нужно было уточнять, какой именно «он». Линда и так поняла.

— Сказал, — ответила она, — разбудил меня и осчастливил. Хлоя… я не уверена, что вправе что-то советовать. Но просто… не торопись, ладно?

— Ты же не демон? — спросила Хлоя.

— К сожалению, совершенно обычная смертная. Так тебя записывать на консультацию?

— Да, не помешало бы, — не стала спорить Хлоя. — Прямо сейчас. В каком-нибудь баре.


End file.
